Un Nouveau Venu
by Evilyuffie
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive à la BGU et les ennuis ne tardent pas à arriver.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VIII et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, blablabla..._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1

_Depuis que les SeeD s'étaient débarrasser d'Ultimécia, pratiquement tout était redevenu normal. Squall, Selphie, Zell et les autres avaient repris les cours. Irvine et Linoa étaient devenus des étudiants de la Bgu, mais Linoa devait encore passer l'examen du Seed. Quant à Quistis, elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à réintégrer son poste de professeur._

C'était un jour plutôt normal à la Bgu. Squall et les autres étaient en classe et écoutaient Quistis faire son cours.Celui-ci finit par être interrompu par l'arrivée de Shu.  
-Bonjour tout le monde ! fit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
-Bonjour Shu ! répondit Quistis en faisant le traditionnel salut Seed.  
-Désolée de te déranger pendant ton cours, je suis venue t'amener un nouvel élève ! Elle se tourna vers la porte. Tu peux entrer !  
Un jeune homme pénétra à son tour dans la salle. Il était très grand, les cheveux bruns plutôt court avec des mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front. Il était vêtu du traditionnel uniforme scolaire.  
-Voici Mick. Mick Nomori, fit Shu, elle se tourna vers lui. Voici ta classe et ton professeur Quistis Trèpe !  
-Bonjour, dit Mick d'une voix un peu hésitante.  
-Enchantée ! répondit Quistis. Bon, où vas-tu t'asseoir… Elle scruta la pièce et finit par trouver une place. Tiens, Squall, puisque tu n'as plus personne à côté de toi !  
Mick se dirigea donc vers la place qui lui avait été désigné sous les yeux des élèves. Sur ceux, Shu dit au revoir et partit. Quistis reprit son cours.  
-C'est vraiment bizarre de changer d'école, pensa Mick en regardant autour de lui, et puis… le gars à côté de moi à pas l'air très sympa.  
Il regarda ailleurs, une fille n'arrêtait pas de regarder par ici. C'était une belle brune qui semblait regarder dans sa direction bizarrement, ou peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qu'elle regardait.  
-Linoa !  
La jeune fille en question sursauta.  
-Oui ? répondit-elle à Quistis.  
-Si tu as des choses à savoir avec notre nouvel élève ou bien… encore des histoires avec Squall… Tu feras ça dehors !  
-Je suis désolée !  
Quistis la regarda un instant, puis reprit de nouveau le cours jusqu'à ce qu'il se finisse.

Mick sortit de la salle de classe. Il regarda autour de lui, c'était vraiment bruyant ici.  
-Hé !  
Mick sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé.  
-Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur ! dit Selphie souriante en compagnie d'Irvine.  
-Non, c'est rien, répondit-il.  
-Oh ! Désolée, je m'appelle Selphie ! Et lui c'est Irvine !  
-Salut, dit Mick en faisant un léger signe de la main.  
-T'as l'air perdu. Mais bon, c'est normal ! Moi aussi en arrivant ici j'étais déboussoler ! Enfin, si tu veux, tu peux venir manger avec nous ! Ca t'intéresse ?  
Mick regarda successivement Selphie et Irvine, puis il finit par accepter sa proposition.

Squall attendait devant l'ascenseur, il voulait aller voir Cid.  
-Squall !  
Celui-ci ne se tourna même pas. Quistis arriva à sa hauteur.  
-Dis-moi, comment ça se passe avec Linoa ?  
-Rien de spécial…répondit Squall rapidement.  
L'ascenseur arriva, Quistis lui posa encore une question.  
-Tu as essayé de lui parler ?  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ecoute, ne te mêles pas de ça, ça ne concerne que moi.  
Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur, laissant Quistis toute seule.

-Alors ? Dans quelle fac étais-tu avant ?  
-La fac de Galbadia, répondit Mick qui s'était un peu détendu.  
-Ha oui ! s'enthousiasma Irvine. Je viens de là-bas aussi ! On s'était peut-être déjà croisé !  
-C'est possible… Il hésita un moment puis finit par demander : C'est vous les Seed qui avez vaincu la sorcière, hein ?  
Selphie acquiesça et après le déjeuner lui proposa de lui faire visiter la fac.

Il devait bien être 23h00, Shu n'arrivait pas à dormir et avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la serre de combats. Ce fut à sa grande surprise que, quand elle arriva, elle trouva des monstres inertes gisant sur le sol. Elle suivit les corps et ne fut pas étonner qu'ils les aient conduit jusqu'à la zone secrète.  
Mick regardait la Bgu, toute illuminée à cette heure du soir. C'était vraiment incroyable ! Le bruit d'une présence l'arracha à sa contemplation. Il se retourna.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda Shu  
-Ho rien. Je voulais juste voir à quoi ressembler cette fameuse zone secrète, c'est tout.  
-Hum…Sinon, ton premier jour c'est bien passé ?  
-Oui, ça a été. Dis-moi… Shu, c'est ça ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
-Pourquoi appelle- t'on cet endroit la zone secrète si tout le monde la connaît ?  
-Disons juste… qu'au début elle n'était pas faites pour les petits rendez-vous amoureux.  
-Je vois.  
-Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre maintenant.  
Il hocha la tête et repartit en compagnie de Shu. En repassant dans la serre, il entendirent un cri perçant et se précipitèrent vers sa source.  
-Linoa ! cria Shu.  
Celle-ci était en prise avec un T-Rex. Shu et Mick se précipitèrent à son secours.  
-Elle est blessée ! constata Mick. Shu ! Amènes-la à l'infirmerie !  
-Mais elle est fermée !  
-Trouves le doc, alors ! Vite !  
Shu prit Linoa avec elle puis se retourna.  
-Hé viens vite !  
-T'en fais pas je m'occupe de lui ! Dépêches-toi !  
Shu hésita puis finit par partir avec Linoa.

Mick se tenait en face de l'immense reptile. Il sortit son arme, une gunblade. Le combat pouvait commencer. Il lança un sort de cécité sur l'animal juste avant que celui-ci ne l'attaque à coup de queue, Mick esquiva puis l'attaqua, il lança des sorts de glace et attaquait à coup de gunblade. Le T-Rex faiblissait de plus en plus, le sort de cécité ne fonctionnant plus il réussit à lui donner un violent coup de crocs, Mick se retrouva à terre. La bête en profita et lui asséna un autre coup de queue. Mick malgré la douleur au bras dût à la blessure réussit à lancer un autre sort de glace qui ralentit l'animal.  
-Bon, finit de jouer ! se dit-il. C'est à ce moment là que Shu revenait en courant.  
Il se releva et tendit sa gunblade vers le T-Rex, il appuya sur la gachette, encore une fois et une autre… La bête hurlait de douleur. Mick arrêta de tirer, sauta en l'air et fit une incroyable attaque. Il retomba agilement sur le sol, l'animal était mort. Mick regarda le cadavre et se tourna vers Shu, qui elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Mick s'évanouit.

-C'est notre prochaine mission alors.  
-Exact !  
Squall regarda ses amis. Le boulot de chef n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.  
-Et on part quand Squall ? finit par demander Zell.  
-Demain.  
-Les missions de garde du corps et tout le tralala c'est pas mon truc, ajouta Selphie.  
-C'est vrai mais c'est une mission importante. Je récapitule, demain matin nous partons pour Dollet où nous avons rendez-vous avec notre contact. La mission, protéger le futur président de Galbadia quoiqu'il arrive. Compris ?  
Tout le monde acquiesça.  
-Où est Quistis ? demanda Zell.  
-A l'infirmerie, avec Shu.  
-C'est à propos du nouveau hier, c'est ça ?  
-Je pense.  
-Tu parles d'un chef, il est même pas au courant de ce qui se passe ici, pensa Zell peiné.  
-Bon, allez vous reposez !  
-Tu devrais allez à l'infirmerie aussi Squall, proposa Selphie.  
-Reposez-vous bien ! dit Squall tentant de s'esquiver.  
-C'est incroyable ! Malgré la blessure, il s'en sort plutôt bien ! Il aurait pu perdre son bras ! annonça le Dr. Kadowaki à Cid  
-Il a eu de la chance. pensa Quistis  
-Et comment va Linoa ? demanda le proviseur  
-Oh ce n'est rien de grave. Quelques blessures seulement.

Il sentit une affreuse douleur au bras gauche et à la tête. Il réussit quand même à ouvrir les yeux, sur le lit d'à coter il reconnut la fille, la brune, dans la même classe que lui, Linoa…  
Il sentit une autre présence, il tourna la tête, c'était l'autre fille mais… son nom… qu'elle était son nom ? Il ne s'en rappelai pas. Puis tout se brouilla et redevins noir…il s'était rendormi.

Le lendemain, Squall et sa petite équipe étaient prêt à partir, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de mission. Pourtant ils se sentaient bien et souhaitaient qu'il n'y ai pas de problème.  
Squall regarda ses amis, ils étaient en forme, ça se voyait. Son regard s'arrêta sur Linoa qui se promenai dans le hall. Elle, ne le regardait pas. Squall se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Après le combat contre Ultimécia, Linoa et lui étaient vraiment heureux, mais après plusieurs mois, ils s'entendaient de moins en moins bien et se disputaient toujours pour des broutilles. Linoa avait fini par changer de place pendant les cours, et ne plus lui parler.  
Squall soupira. Que s'était-il donc passé ?  
-Squall ?  
Il sursauta.  
-Hein ?  
-Dis-moi Squall, à quoi pensais-tu, comme ça ? lui demanda Quistis en souriant.  
-Je… Je réfléchissais à la mission.  
-Je vois… toujours le même, hein ? dit-elle en plaisantant  
- …  
-Bref, en tout cas, fais attention. On ne sait pas qui est ce nouveau président, OK ?  
Squall acquiesça. Quistis souhaita bonne chance à tout le monde et partit en salle de classe. Et oui ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir avec eux, elle avait des cours à donner, tout comme Linoa qui n'était pas une Seed.  
Le petit groupe de Seed finit par partir, dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme disait Selphie, toute contente de repartir en mission.  
-J'espère que tout se passera bien, dit Linoa à Quistis  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon, en cours !  
Linoa soupira, c'était pas facile de devenir Seed.  
-Au fait Linoa, l'examen du Seed sur le terrain, c'est demain !

Il courra à pleine vitesse dans le couloir, il était en retard. Et c'est de justesse qu'il arriva dans la salle de classe. Comme la veille il pénétra d'un pas incertain dans la salle. Il regarda les lieux, la classe faisait beaucoup plus vide sans les Seeds. Il s'installa à sa place, Quistis arriva quelques minutes après et le cours put commencer.  
Aujourd'hui encore, le cours portait sur la région de centra. Et tout comme la veille, il fut interrompu mais cette fois par l'arrivée d'un grand type blond.  
-Ho Seifer ! Et bien, tu es encore en retard ! fit Quistis faussement sévère  
-Excusez-moi Miss Trèpe.  
-Bon, va à ta place.  
Seifer s'exécuta, la tête baissée pour ne pas voir les regards hostiles de certains élèves.  
Quistis soupira. Depuis qu'il était revenu, Seifer essayait de devenir plus sympa et sérieux. Il avait même réussi à se faire quelque nouveaux copains, mais la majeure partie des élèves éprouvait toujours de l'aversion pour lui.  
Mick, lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le chevalier d'Edea, il était là à quelques mètres de lui, dans la rangée d'à côté. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil.  
-Il suffirait d'un coup, pour en finir, pensa Mick. Avec ma gunblade, il n'aurait le temps de rien faire… ce pourri !  
Il serra les poings et tenta de se reconcentrer sur le cours.  
-Demain à lieu l'examen, il faut pas que je me déconcentre, se dit-il.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini le premier chapitre ! Bon, sachez que j'ai commencé cette fanfic il y a un certain temps (2003) et que, à l'époque, c'était ma première fic sérieuse sur FF VIII. Je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps d'arranger ça, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop.Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! 

Ciao ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**

* * *

**

Il se rendit dans le hall, Quistis et quelques autres élèves étaient déjà présent. Il s'avança et aperçut Seifer, il le regarda puis finit par s'avancer.  
-Mick, par ici !  
-Bonjour Mademoiselle Trèpe !  
-Bonjour Mick ! Aujourd'hui, tu seras le chef de l'équipe A !  
-Le… chef ? s'étonna Mick  
-Oui et les membres de ton groupe sont Linoa… et Seifer !  
Mick vacilla en arrière, Quistis se précipita pour le retenir.  
-Mick ! Ca ne va pas ? Mick !  
-Lui ? Il est dans mon équipe ? Faire équipe avec ce… ce monstre ! C'est pas vrai ! pensa Mick retenant sa colère.

-Hé ! Réveilles-toi !  
Cette voix…Quistis ? Non ! Il ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, se penchait…  
-Cette fille, se dit-il, celle dont je me souviens pas du nom, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait… là ?  
Il se releva regardant autour de lui, tout ces étudiants qui le regardait, le proviseur, même le Docteur Kadowaki était là.  
-Tu nous as fait peur ! cria Linoa, soulagée malgré tout.  
-Désolé… Je… j'ai dû faire un malaise…  
-Tu te sens bien ?  
-Oui c'est bon.

Après quelques mise au point, chaque équipe se prépara.  
Leur mission était de venir en aide à des groupe de résistant à Timber contre d'étranges assauts galbadiens. Les quatre équipes partaient en train en allant à la gare de Balamb.

Dans le wagon de l'équipe A, personne ne parlait. Au bout d'un moment, Mick rompit le silence.  
-Miss Trèpe.  
-Oui ?  
-La fille qu'était avec moi dans la serre de combat la dernière fois, comment elle s'appelle ?  
-Elle s'appelle Shu. Tu ne le savais pas ?  
-J'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler…  
-Elle dirige le conseil de discipline de la Bgu …  
- … et c'est ma meilleure amie, termina Seifer  
Quistis le regarda, surprise. Il la regardait aussi, avec un léger sourire.  
-C'est ce que tu allais dire, hein ?  
Quistis approuva en souriant.  
Mick les regardait. Comment pouvaient-ils ? Il se tourna vers Linoa, il fut surpris en voyant qu'elle le regardait aussi mais bizarrement. Mick se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Si j'ai bien compris vous voulez qu'on vous protège de terroristes qui veulent votre mort.  
-C'est cela même.  
Squall regarda son interlocuteur. Il avait des airs qui lui faisait penser à Deling.  
-Pfff… Protéger le nouveau président de Galbadia, se dit-il, mouais…  
-Mr Neering ? Encore une chose, fit Selphie.  
-Oui ?  
-Et bien, savez-vous pourquoi ils veulent votre mort ?  
-Aucune idée, répondit-il en détournant la tête. Bon, allez préparez-vous. Ce soir, je donne une petite soirée, il est possible qu'ils essayent de m'attaquer, soyez sur vos gardes !  
Les Seed hochèrent la tête.

-Timber… ça fait tellement longtemps…  
-C'est vrai…  
Mick se tourna vers Quistis et Linoa.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?  
Quistis s'adressa au groupe.  
-Ho rien ! Bon, équipe A, rejoignez le centre-ville et éliminez toute présence ennemie !  
Mick passa devant.  
-Bien, allez équipe A, en avant !

Sur le chemin, malgré la relative petite taille de la ville, ça pullulaient de soldats galbadins.  
-Ha ! Y vont souffrir !  
Mick regarda Seifer, surpris par la phrase qu'il venait de dire. S'était-il réellement retourné contre Galbadia ? Il le regarda se débarrasser de leurs adversaires sans la moindre hésitation. A-t-il vraiment changé ?  
-Hé ! Le nouveau ! Attention derrière !  
Celui-ci se retourna et se fut de justesse qu'il arrêta la lame galbadienne qui lui était destiné.  
-M…Merci… dit-il à Seifer  
-Y'a pas de quoi !  
Pour quoi l'avait-il remercier ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'avait aidé qu'il pouvait pardonner quoique ce soit...  
-Dis, ça va ?  
-Ouais ! C'est bon ! répondit Mick à Seifer, énervé.  
Seifer baissa les yeux. De toute évidence, le nouveau venu ne l'appréciait guère.  
-Hé les gars ! On y est !  
-On fait quoi maintenant, chef ?  
Mick eu un sourire terrible, se faire appeler chef par l'ex-chevalier d'Edea lui plaisait. Ils firent un rapide tour du coin et après quelques combats, attendirent devant l'hôtel. Linoa en profita pour aller discuter avec Mick.

-Dis-moi, demanda Linoa en chuchotant, t'as pas l'air d'aimer Seifer, non ?  
-Et alors ? répondit-il désagréablement.  
-Tu sais, tout ce qu'il a fait il y a quelque mois… C'était pas vraiment sa faute…  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Faute ou pas faute, il l'a fait !  
Linoa baissa la tête. C'était dur de voir les gens si dur avec Seifer, seule elle, Edea, Cid, et ses autres amis savaient réellement la vérité.  
-Juste une question. Penses-tu que Cid ou même les Seeds le laisserait revenir à la Bgu s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Sur ce elle rejoins Seifer un peu plus loin, laissant Mick surpris par cette question. Il ne se l'était pas posé. Mais ce qui était fait était fait non ? Peu importe les raisons n'est-ce pas ? Non, peu importe que les Seeds lui faisait confiance, lui ne le ferait pas.

-Pssstt…  
-Hein ?  
-Le seed ?  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je suis un des membres du groupe «VriJheiD», c'est nous qui vous avons contacter.

Les membres de l'équipe A considérèrent un instant la personne a moitié cacher derrière le fenêtre de l'hôtel.  
-Comment vous croire ?  
-Parce que c'est nous qui vous avons engagé !  
Le groupe refusa, n'ayant aucune preuve de l'identité de leur interlocuteur. Puis le bruit, d'une vingtaine de soldats se fit entendre.  
-Manquait plus que ça ! fit Mick exaspéré.  
Ils se préparèrent au combat quand la porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit, le mystérieux personnage les entraîna à l'intérieur. Les soldats passèrent sans s'arrêter.  
L'équipe put enfin voir l'homme en face, c'était un type pour le moins normal, moyennement grand, plutôt maigre, il les regarda puis poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant Seifer.  
-Ne vous inquiéter pas, il est avec le Seed.  
Seifer adressa un sourire à Linoa en entendant ça.

-Je vais vous présenter quelqu'un, dit Neering en faisant entrer les Seeds dans une pièce, c'est le chef de la sécurité.  
Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être la salle de garde, une personne au milieu de la pièce leur tournait le dos, de taille moyenne dans les 1m 67, le reste était caché sous une grande cape noire.  
-Voici Raush, reprit le président, vous ferez équipe avec lui.  
Squall lui serra la main (faisons bonne impression a-t-il dû se dire lol), le capitaine fit un léger signe aux autre pour les saluer.  
-Hum… Raush ne parle pas beaucoup, alors ne vous étonnez pas ! Bien, la soirée va bientôt commencer, reposez-vous en attendant.  
Le président sorti, Squall jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis son attention se porta sur le capitaine, impossible de voir son visage, caché par une cagoule noire, seul ses yeux était visible, d'ailleurs ceux-ci regardaient le groupe avec une certaine méfiance. Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine leur fit signe de s'asseoir, puis attendirent le début de la soirée.

-Voilà ! Vous savez tout. Nous devons absolument capturé le président avant son discours de demain soir.  
-Pour que le moins de personne ne connaisse son véritable visage…  
-C'est cela !  
Linoa, Mick et Seifer écoutaient l'histoire depuis un moment déjà, devant le groupe de résistant qui les avaient engagé.  
-Comment savez-vous qu'il donne une soirée ce soir ? demanda Seifer un peu intrigué.  
-L'un des notre nous l'a informé. Voyez-vous, depuis quelque mois, un membre de notre groupe a infiltré la maison de Neering. Sa mission était de faire en sorte de nous envoyer le maximum d'information sur le président.  
-C'est une mission dangereuse !  
-Nous ne l'avons pas forcé. Et il s'est avéré que ça à mieux fonctionner que prévu, puisqu'elle occupe un poste lui permettant de le suivre presque partout !  
-Elle ? C'est une fille qui fait ça ? s'étonna Mick  
Linoa lui donna un coup de poing à la figure.  
-T'insinues que les femmes peuvent pas faire ça!  
-Aïe ! Mais j'ai pas dit ça !  
Il y eu un léger silence où tout le monde les regarda un peu intrigué. Mick finit pas prendre ses compagnons à part.  
-Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment faire ça ?  
-T'as peur ? demanda Linoa en lui faisant une petite tape du coude.  
-Mais non ! Mais… on est pas encore des Seeds et on est en plein examen !  
-Oui, mais je pense qu'on doit faire quelque chose quand même, ajouta Seifer.  
Mick continua sans vraiment se soucier de la phrase de Seifer  
-On passera pas l'épreuve…  
-Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Même si on l'a pas, on n'aura fait le boulot !  
Mick regarda ses comparses. Linoa le regardait en hochant la tête et Seifer approuvait tout autant.  
Il regarda bien Seifer, il ne ressemblait pas à un chevalier sanguinaire capable de tuer des innocents.  
-C'est étrange, se dit-il, cet air qu'il a. Est-ce vraiment le chevalier d'Edea ?  
Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il approuva à son tour.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans le train, direction Galbadia. Kenten, le chef du groupe de résistants leur avait dit de ne pas se faire remarquer avant d'être entrer. Il louèrent une camionnette à Deling City et partir en direction de la maison du nouveau président, en dehors de la ville.  
En arrivant sur les lieux, ils découvrirent une immense demeure tout éclairée. Après quelques secondes, ils se mirent dans un coin et enlevèrent les invités pour leur voler leur affaire et invitation (comme c'est méchant). Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.  
-On est vraiment tiré à quatre épingles, remarqua Linoa essayant difficilement de ne pas marcher sur sa longue robe.  
-Attention, rappela Mick, on est sensé être des espèces de "richeman" ou quelque chose comme ça !  
Ils arrivèrent devant les portes et le gardien s'adressa à eux.  
-Vos invitations, messieurs, dames.  
-Bien sûûûrr, fit Mick se forçant à sourire le plus aimablement possible.  
En le voyant ainsi, Linoa étouffa un petit rire mais se ressaisit, ce n'était pas le moment.  
-Tenez, cher monsieeuur, dit Seifer à son tour.  
Le gardien les regarda bizarrement mais finit par les laissé passé.  
-Trop excentrique ces gugusses… se dit-il.

La soirée avait commencé depuis environ une heure, mais rien à signaler.  
Le capitaine de la garde ne quittait pas des yeux les écrans de contrôle, pendant que Squall et ses amis attendaient silencieusement.  
-Nous avons des invités, remarqua Raush calmement.  
-Hein ? fit Squall un peu surpris.  
Le capitaine pointa un écran, on y voyait trois personnes, très bien habillé qui déambulait discrètement dans l'un des couloirs.  
Raush se saisit d'un nunchaku posé sur une table et fit signe au Seed de le suivre.

-Comment ? hurla Cid. L'équipe A a disparu !  
-Oui, répondirent Quistis et Shu la tête baissée, on ne les a trouvé nulle part…  
-Les résistants disent qu'ils ne les ont pas vu.  
-Ils auraient été enlevé ?  
-C'est possible, monsieur…

Le petit groupe avançait silencieusement. Il n'y avait personne. Au bout du couloir où se trouvait la petite équipe, une porte se dressait devant eux.  
Linoa s'en occupa, après plusieurs minutes il y eut un petit déclic, la porte s'ouvrit. Les trois amis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, allumèrent la lumière, et là, ce fut une vision d'horreur, Andrew Neering, récemment élu président de Galbadia, baignait à terre dans une marre de sang. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser des questions, un grand bruit les firent sursautés. En ce tournant vers le couloir, ils pouvaient apercevoir un petit groupe armé.  
-Les gardes ? Déjà ?  
L'équipe A se prépara à l'attaque, la pénombre du couloir ne leur permettaient pas de voir nettement leurs adversaires.  
Seifer considéra le groupe d'attaquants, ils étaient plus nombreux. Il décida d'invoquer Alexander.  
Linoa usa de son rotator préférant utiliser les armes, Mick fit de même en utilisant sa gunblade.

Seifer sourit, il avait réussi à en arrêter deux, plus quelque gardes qui étaient arrivés peu après. Linoa s'en sortait bien aussi, mais son arme l'obligeait à reste assez éloigner, l'un des « gardes » réussi à la contourné et lui attrapa les mains, elle réussie à se dégager malgré tout, le combat n'était pas facile.  
Mick, lui, se battait contre ce type en cape noire. Au début, il essayait d'éviter les attaques de son adversaire, il finit par trouver une faille et la saisit, son ennemi poussa un cri de douleur. Mick fut surpris, ce n'était pas n'importe quel cri, c'était un cri féminin. Seifer n'arrivait pas à percer la défense de son adversaire, soudain dans un violent coup leurs armes volèrent et tombèrent lourdement par terre.  
Linoa avait finalement réussi à assommer son adversaire.

Les lumières du jardin s'allumèrent. Le couloir était plus éclairé, Seifer fut surpris en voyant le visage de leurs « ennemis ».  
-Squall, Selphie, Zell et Irvine ?  
-Seifer, Linoa ?  
Mick les regarda ranimé les blessé, puis il se baissa vers cette fille contre qui il s'était battu. Il enleva sa cagoule, il la regarda les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre- ouverte.  
-Shu… Shura !

-Toujours aucun signe d'eux.  
Quistis commença à s'inquiéter, s'étaient-ils vraiment fait enlever ?  
Shu s'approcha d'elle.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils reviendront, et puis, il y a Seifer avec eux, non ?  
Quistis hocha la tête. Shu avait raison, connaissant Seifer il ne se laisserai jamais enfermer.  
Cid constatant l'inquiétude de Quistis, tenta de changer de sujet.  
-Des nouvelles de Squall et des autres ?  
-Ils ont rencontré le président cet après-midi, rien d'autre depuis.  
-Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous avez travailler toute la journée.  
Quistis n'écoutaient même pas, elle sortit du bureau. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu. L'équipe A était sous responsabilité et les voilà qui avaient disparu... N'était-elle vraiment pas faites pour ce poste ?

Entouré de garde, l'homme regardait, les jeunes Seed sur l'écran.  
Il eut un sourire machiavélique.  
-Voilà donc notre… traîtresse ! Excellent.  
Un des soldats s'avança.  
-Que fait-on monsieur ?  
-Comme d'habitude, évidemment !  
Le soldat hocha la tête.  
-Très bien.  
Il se tourna vers le groupe derrière lui.  
-Bien, tout le monde, nouvel ordre. Elimination du traître !

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. Bon les scènes de combat c'est pas mon truc, mais j'essaie quand même de m'améliorer lol 

Pour Neering, bin, j'savais pas trop pour le nom, alors j'ai pris ce qui ma passai par la tête.

Vous trouvez que ça ressemble au début de FF VIII ? Oui, vous avez raison. Mais je vous rassure, ça ne va pas durer ;)

Pour ce qui est du nom zarb du groupe "vrijheid" ça veut en fait dire liberté en hollandais !

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


End file.
